


Commander Gone Soft

by Aris_Silverfin, FatlocknDomJohn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlocknDomJohn/pseuds/FatlocknDomJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherford appears to have slacked off a bit in his training, and put the lost effort into eating - what will our lady Inquisitor think of such gluttony?</p><p>Plot twist - She loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Gone Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris_Silverfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/gifts).



Commander Cullen Rutherford, military adviser to the Inquisitor of Thedas, was truly and unquestionably exhausted

He yawned into his hand, rubbing his eyes gently with his leather gloved hands, completely not recognizing his Inquisitor turn to him with a question.

He brushed passed the female mage ignorantly, seeming quite rude, but in fact simply blown away by a long day of guiding recruits in proper sword technique, correcting gestures, and organizing troop protocols - he hadn't even had time to train himself, barely lifting his own sword.

Oh well, he'd pick it up again tomorrow. He hadn't missed...too many days of practicing. He’d-

Oh Maker, who was he kidding…

The commander slipped into his quarters, accidentally leaving his door a touch open, moving to his mirror and slipping off his gloves.

He flexed his calloused hands, stretching them after a long day of signing orders. next came the vambraces of his lower arms, which he rubbed, the metal beginning to cut into his skin as of late.

Then his pauldrons, rolling those aching shoulders, causing his back to quiver lightly, followed finally by his breastplate and plackart.

Normally the Commander would’ve admired his rippling form in the mirror, flexing his generous, meaty pecs and running a hand over his firm abs, but recently things had....changed

The removal of his chestplate revealed a meaty, but much softer chest, one that jiggled lightly, springy to the touch.

And with his plackart...well.

Cullen sighed, almost pleasurably, as his round gut hefted forward, spilling into the open air with a gentle plop.

The blond purred, rubbing at the bare thing with soothing hands, shaking the fatty orb in his hands as the skin stretched with his breaths, trying to draw the redness and pain out.

In moments it settled back to a pale, flesh sphere, which Cullen patted softly, watching his fingers sink into the flesh.

And turned to the mirror, squashing the fatty thing in his hands, exploring his deepening navel, then turned, gut facing the door, admiring his softer back, squeezing at a roll with a wistful smile.

No one knew of his gains, yet, but he was just as strong and as good a swordsman as ever, even with another solid thirty pounds packed onto his muscular frame.

He honestly...liked it. It was soft, warm, and suited his place as a leader. It was ni-

Cullen's eyes widened as he looked in the mirror, blood running cold

Kiandra Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, cleared her throat with a slight cough. A small sheepish smile spread across her lips. She fiddled with the fabric over her hips, having hoped for a quick word... And a bit more time with the handsome ex-templar, now she understood she'd intruded on a private morning.

"Er, should I come back later?" She asked, even as she leaned against the doorframe, "if you're... Busy I mean."

Her eyes flicked down to where Cullen had been playing with his soft belly, then back up to his face. Now she saw the softened jawline, the new thickening of his neck. It was all she could do to not let her eyes wander him again. He looked so soft... All that templar trained muscle padded and cushioned with new flesh. It made her mouth rather dry.

Cullen's face turned beet red, as he turned his neck to face the mage.

"I-Inquisitor I-N-No! You- I- D-did you need something?" He asked, nearly flicking his hands from his hips to across his chest to leaning back against his nearby desk, each accentuated either the width, curve, and overall /girth/ of his new /gut/, respectively.

He swallowed heavily, moving to stand at soldier’s attention

Kiandra shook her head slightly, thoroughly distracted by the ample flesh... And Maker, he had s gut now. A proper one...

Had that always been hiding under the armor?

The way it had just... Flopped out. She felt her cheeks pink.

"Oh, er, I just wanted a word... That's all," she answered, stepping towards him her eyes took him in again, astonished, not how she had imagined... Better. Better than anything in her dreams.

"Cullen... " she began again, and her voice had lower quality, "you know... The inquisition is well off now. We could find you some roomier armor."

She smirked slightly. Well. It was all out in the open. Quite literally in fact.

Cullen only flushed redder,

"I-I a-a generous offer, I-Inquisitor but I-I-my armor suits me perfectly. N-no for anything of that nature." The former templar stammered, his gut letting out a hungry roar, quivering softly, sending the flesh of his chest and softened arms jiggling lightly

He moved lightly backwards as she stepped forwards, his rounded bottom bouncing against the desk, causing it's papers to shift.

The Commander hurried turned to put them back in their proper place, the tow globes of smooth cream perfectly visible as he bent, straining at and looking even fuller under the confines of his leather pants, which hugged down his thick, powerful legs, seams stretched along his juicy thighs

He turned back up, finding the mage even closer

She was...Maker she was beautiful. He-

Cullen cleared his throat, "Th-that word?" He asked

"What? Oh, you mean..." Answered the inquisitor, suddenly at a loss for what she had planned to talk about. "Just something... What was it... Oh, Bull was asking if he could borrow one of the trebuchets, but that's not…"

How had they even gotten this close? She swore she could feel his warmth from here, radiating off that perfect soft belly. She wanted to fall into it, feel it for herself.

"Er, what i really wanted to ask...  Could you- I mean, I’m a mage. And you... "

She trailed off, her tongue feeling like it was suddenly clumsy and slowwitted as a brunto.

Maybe she should ask him to put some clothes back on, this was terribly and wonderfully distracting-no never.

She turned away, "I ca- I shouldn't have bothered you. Sorry. We're all busy."

"He knows the answer to that question...well perhaps he doesn't. It's a decided no." Cullen laughed, still blushing lightly

"It's...could I? Could I what?" He asked, frowning as she hurried off

He reached for her arm, but pulled back, not wanting to seem...he wasn’t sure

"I-I apologize for my...appearance." The blond said, reassuming his soldier’s posture, round tummy pooching out and sagging softly over hi too-tight pants

"If you give me a moment to...pack myself back into my armor I would h-happily meet you in the war room." He stammered, attempting to suck in his gut to no avail, the fleshy sphere too fat to control, his own gluttony too far-gone to hide

"No, no!" Said the mage, very quickly, "you don- you look- there's no need for an apology, Cullen."

She couldn't help but give him a shy smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing well... That you feel comfortable here."

She bit her lip slightly, eyes still trailing that beautiful bulge of belly. She stared at it, finding it somehow easier to speak to that adorable deepening navel.

"I wanted to ask... Could you care? For a mage? Even after everything. Because I need to know." She said, her voice finishing strongly. She dared to look up, steeling herself.

Cullen felt color rise to his cheeks, his heart to his throat

"I...I don't see why I could not. Especially for a...for a mage such as yourself, for example, Lady Inquisitor. Someone of strong will a-and...and quick wit, with...w-with a dignity and grace all her own" He stammered, desperately trying to pull in his stomach, only causing the flesh orb to jiggle and quake

The Inquisitor blinked, smiling to herself. She stepped closer, smirking now, her hands slipping out to smooth along that adorable bit of pudge that kept hanging over his pants.

"Great. So you could..." She murmured, hoping against hope that she wasn't wrong. "Do you?"

Cullen's breath caught, but he let out a pleasure purr as the mage rubbed at the excess of his middle, then turned beet red.

"I-I-I could-I could-"

The Inquisitor grinned. Rubbing and squeezing at the commander's perfectly plush middle.

"Glad to hear it, commander Cullen..." She teased, "and for the record... I could definitely care for an ex-templar... Especially one as kind... And soft as you."

"Y-you could-c-could-" Cullen swallowed, beginning to pant as his sensitive middle was squeezed and explored.

He swallowed again, gazing into the mage's eyes, and risk it.

The blond, fattened Commander moved his plump lips forward, planting a chaste kiss on the Inquisitor's cheeks.

But Maker... Just the cheek?

Kiandra gave a small chuckle and leaned in slowly. Then she planted a chaste kiss on the man's lips.

"I could... And i do," she said, allowing her hands to smooth up over those delightfully soft new pectorals.

Cullen beamed, a bit more daring, and kissed back, bringing the mage into a proper kiss, wrapping his plump arms around her waist and drawing his towards him, squashing her into his fattened gut

The Inquisitor gave a soft moan of encouragement, still playing with his softened front, reaching down to squeeze pliable love handles as they kissed.

 

Once they broke to breathe, she grinned at him, patting his round soft belly where it squashed out against her.

"Make sure to eat a good serving at dinner, commander... I might have a.. Private inspection in mind for tomorrow." She kissed him once again, chastely.

"I...Order understood" He blushed, releasing her, giving a small bow

"L-Lady Inquisitor" Cullen said, a goodbye

"Good," she responded, still grinning at him. "See you around, Cullen."

She hurried from the room, her heart lighter than it had been since all this began


End file.
